Wayne's World's Excellent One Piece Adventure!
by StormGoddess101
Summary: Wayne and Garth eat devil fruits and are sent to the One Piece world by Jim Morrison! Sucky Summary. Please watch the Wayne's World movies,especially number 2 before reading this!


Me:Hello everybody,welcome to my new fanfiction.

Me:Y'know ,not enough people have seen the movie Wayne's World,so before you read this fanfic I suggest you go to the video store and rent Wayne's World or pirate it from a website. I also suggest getting Wayne's World 2, because if you read this fanfic and don't know who the half naked indian is,you are just outta luck.

Me:Alright Wayne and Garth,say the disclamer!

Wayne:(Gets out guitar,starts playing)

Wayne&Garth: (both singing) StormGoddess does not own One Piece or Waynes World, Waynes World, party time, excellent!

Me:On with the fanfic!

* * *

Wayne and Garth were both sitting on a couch in their studio.

"Im so bored I can hear my underwear breathing",Garth droned .

"Dude,that did not make any sense",his friend Wayne commented.

"Lets just get into the car and start driving",Garth said

Dude! ROAD TRIP!

"Awesome,my brain must be smarter than me.",Garth thought out loud.

"They both went out to the parking lot and got into the car. Just as Wayne put his keys into the ignition, a half naked indian appeard in the backseat.

"Garth,do you see what I see",Wayne asked shakily.

"Yes",Garth answerd,gulping.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They were both transported to the desert of Jim Morrison.

Wayne and Garth followed the half naked indian through the desert to where Jim Morrison was standing ,talking to Jimmy Hendrix.

"I just feel that the Beatles should have stuck togethor a few more years ,they had a good thing going",Jim said to Hendrix.

"Yeah well try telling that to Lennon,he feels that he needed to grow more from being apart",Hendrix replied.

"Probably just said that to give Yoko an excuse",Jim snorted.

"Oh hey Wayne,hey Garth",Jim brought Wayne and Garth over to Hendrix,"I'd like you to meet Jimi Hendrix."

Hendrix shook Wayne and Garth's hands,"I'd love to stay and chat ,but I have an evening with Janis planned",Hendrix then walked off into the desert.

"Jim,why did you have your half naked indian friend bring us to the desert again", Wayne questioned

"The reason you were brought here is because I have a quest for you"

"What kind of quest o mighty one",Wayne bowed.

"You must help a young soul and his friends on their journey and in turn they will help you with their friendship.",Morrison replied in a laid back way.

"Like when you loan somebody two dollars and they become friends with you,wich is good because they know Aerosmith and can get you tickets to the next show?"

"I prefer my way",Morrison commented dryly.

The half naked indian man handed them each a strange looking fruit.

"What are these?",Garth asked.

"They are devil fruits,you are given amazing abilities by them,but at the cost of never swimming again"

"Devil fruits...AWESOME!",they both took a big bite out of the fruits.

They both gagged,but managed to choke down the fruit.

"That tasted like a sweaty jock strap",Garth said.

"Dude, how do you know what a sweaty jock strap tastes like",Wayne looked at his friend strangeley.

"Uh,nothing ",Garth mumbled.

"Alright you two, it is time to start your quest",Morrison waved his hands,and a sandy swirl appeard beneath them.

A girlish scream was heard from both of them as they were sucked in a diffrent world.

* * *

The One Piece world,Luffy's hammock.

Luffy was having a hard time sleeping ,he kept tossing and turning but sleep never came.

He heard footsteps and opened his eyes a crack.

What he saw in front of him was a half naked,dark skinned man, in a revealing outfit . The man stopped at the doorway and looked at Luffy,he then walked down the hall. Luffy,being his curious self,got out of bed and proceded to follow the man down the hall.

He then appeard in a desert,walking behind the man. The half naked man led him to a guy wering a jean jacket and sunglasses.

"Hello rubber dude,I have been expecting you",the jean jacket man said.

"Who are you and why did you have the half naked guy lead me here",Luffy asked

"Im Jim Morrison and I had the half naked indian bring you here so I can give you a message "

"There will be two people to arrive at your world,they have partaken of the devil fruit and need assistance adjusting,they were sent to your world to help you with your dream. Their names are Wayne and Garth,you will know them when you see go rubber dude,the half naked indian will show you the way."

Luffy followed behind the half naked indian, while walking a thought popped into his head,"Is seeing the guys buttcrack really necessary?"Everything soon faded into black.

Luffy eyelids flutterd open and he quickly sat up in felt something on his feet and looked at their bottoms. They were coverd with sand and his pants were coverd with it. He put some of the sand in his hands and streched down to Zoro's hammock.

"Heeeyyy Zoooorrrroooo"

"Hmmmph,what Luffy",he mumbled

"Look",he yelled holding out his palm,"It's the sand from the desert that the half naked guy took me to."

Zoro looked at his captain with concern,"What half naked guy?"

"The half naked guy that took me to Jim Morrison."

"Who's Jim Morrison",Zoro asked

"I don't know",Luffy replied,"Just some guy who said that some devil fruit users are going to come to our world that need help,and in turn they will help me become pirate king!"

"Did he tell you what they looked like?"

"Nah,he just said that their names were Wayne and Garth and that when I saw them I'd know it was them"

"Luffy",he asked ,please stop eating before bed"

* * *

Me:Whaddya think!

Wayne:Exellent

Garth:Totally

Me:By the way,when Hendrix said he had plans with Janis,he ment Janis Joplin. She's a dead singer.

Me:Well anyway ,please review!

Wayne:Party on Garth!

Garth:Party on Wayne!

Wayne&Garth:It's Wayne's World,Wayne's World,Party On, Excellent!


End file.
